


Not an Average Nightmare

by orphan_account



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Bloodplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Horace Does Not Like, Horace being a sweetie, Knifeplay, M/M, Possessive Enoch, Rough Oral Sex, Sadistic Enoch, Scared Horace, Submissive Horace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A frightened Horace seeks comfort in his basement dwelling friend, but what happens when Enoch has other plans for him?





	Not an Average Nightmare

A hollow’s tongue touched his back and he started to run faster. This couldn’t be happening. A shriek escaped him when one of the hollow’s tentacles wrapped around his waist and yanked him of the ground. Suspended in air, he struggled before realizing that it was useless. The hollow dropped him back onto the ground. The blond boy’s body making a horrible cracking noise as he hit the hard soil. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Horace woke up panting, he could still feel the piercing pain and the hear the snapping of bones breaking. He curled in on himself, repeating the affirmations that Mrs. Peregrine said would help him, and rubbing his arm. After an hour of this, it was clear it wouldn’t be enough, he needed someone else. Oftentimes after nightmares, he craved love and affection, and this was definitely one of those times. Horace glanced at the clock on his bedside table 1:30am Horace sighed. Why did it have to be so early? If he wanted people to care about him, waking them up on the middle of the night was not a great idea... “Enoch doesn’t sleep right?” He thinks to himself as he gets of if his bed. Walking down the cold basement steps, he shivered and knocks at the door  
“Enoch?” He called, no response “Enoch!?” He called again, more frantically this time.  
From inside Horace heard an groan and then a deep sigh as the door swung open.  
“Horace? What are you doing here?” Enoch asked, looking surprised  
“I, um, I had a nightmare, and, uh, I was feeling really lonely in, in my room. I’m really sorry for bothering you, I’ll go back upstairs, I’m sorry” Horace’s eyes brimmed with tears and his words came out fast and jumbled.  
Enoch looked thoughtful, and glanced into the basement  
“No, no you’re actually just the person I was looking for,” Enoch said “come on in” Horace dried his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama shirt and followed Enoch inside. He was so relieved he didn’t even notice that Enoch locked the door behind them both. The younger boy gestured toward the bed. “Go lie down” he ordered. Horace, who was happy to follow Enoch’s instructions, cuddled up on the bed, snuggling a blanket to his chest. He looked over at Enoch through half lidded eyes, but was startled to see him holding rope and a small vial of... something. In the dim light he couldn’t tell what it was. Enoch moved closer to the nervous boy on the bed. He climbed into the bed next to him and pinned Horace’s hands to his sides, forcing the contents of the vial into the terrified clairvoyant’s mouth. Horace gagged on the bitter liquid, but with Enoch’s hand on his mouth, he had no choice but to swallow it. Enoch then grabbed the ropes and tied down his arms and legs, he leaned over and picked a box up from the floor, opening it up, Horace almost passed out with terror. The box held an assortment of knives, pulling one out, Enoch tested its sharpness out on Horace’s arm, which started bleeding. The blond wailed and trashed. With the knife, he cut off the pajama clothes Horace was wearing. Horace lay naked and vulnerable under Enoch. He grinned and loosened his pants. Pulling out his half-hard, he pushed it against Horace’s pink lips, and roughly fucked himself into the older boy’s warm mouth. Horace moaned miserably around the cock in his mouth and started to squirm even more, but that only seemed to make Enoch more eager. When he finally came, he sighed and pet Horace’s soft, albeit, slightly damp hair.  
“You took that so well Horace. Very good” he purred, picking the knife back up. “Now, you can choose what I do to you next”  
Horace frowned. “Uh, c-can we cuddle? that was so scary, and I-I-“  
“Sure Somnusson, we can ‘cuddle’ whatever” Enoch said, not releasing the knife he held in his hands. He layed next to Horace and stroked his hair. Horace squeaked when he felt cold metal on his back. Enoch dragged the knife across is back, leaving trails of burning pain where ever the knife was put to Horace’s soft skin. Enoch pulled the knife a way and admired his work. Across Horace’s upper back, he had carved his own name.  
He chuckled darkly and looked back at the softly shaking boy, he put his hand under his chin and made him meet his gaze. Enoch moved to the side of Horace’s face, and whispered into his ear  
“Mine”


End file.
